


Tú no vas a ningún lado.

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: One Shots| Traducidos [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagina a Tony Stark como tu maestro de matemáticas. Sí, teniendo sexo en el escritorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú no vas a ningún lado.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Not Going Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696632) by [Winkyfuzx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx). 



Clase de matemáticas. La única clase que era soportable debido al guapo profesor, pero aparte de eso, las matemáticas era solo una estúpida clase llena de números y algebra, por lo que podías decir, lleno de mierda que no entendías. Acerca del Sr. Stark, para ser honesta lo deseabas. Incluso solo un beso en sus labios era suficiente, y no eras la única chica que pensaba de él en esa manera. En realidad todas las chicas de tu clase pensaban que el Sr. Stark era caliente, aunque ya era un poco viejo, pero te gustaba eso. Una vez, cuando estabas en el centro comercial, en una tienda de Victoria Secret, juraste a velo visto de pie en frente de la tienda cerca de un puesto de helados, y mirándote mientras tenías un sujetador transparente en tus manos. Vestía una camisa de color negro con una chaqueta blanca y unos jeans azul oscuro. Con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras te miraba, pero él aparto la mirada cuando lo mista. Dios, era guapo.

Y ahora, él estaba de pie enfrente de la clase, explicando cosas sobre esa mierda que llaman matemáticas. Llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados de modo que se veía un ligero pedazo de su pecho musculoso y unos jeans azul oscuro mientras mantenía un cuaderno en sus manos y un marcador.

“Entonces esto, clase,” dice el Sr. Stark mientras apunta una extraña formula en el pizarrón. “es la fórmula abc y vamos a hablar de ello este capítulo. Ahora, abran sus libros en la página 156 y miren el primer párrafo.”

Con un profundo suspiro abriste tu libro y pasaste con el dedo las páginas hasta llegar a la página correcta.

“Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, T/N, el Sr. Stark está checándote.” Dice Sam con una risa reprimida, pero en voz baja para que seas la única que oyeras. Un poco confundida, levantaste la vista de tu libro y miraste directamente los ojos marrones brillantes del Sr. Stark. Él tiene una ligera sonrisa en la cara, ojos arrogantes y la barbilla levantada. Oh Dios. Maldita sea, era tan guapo. Su barbilla, tan perfecta… te encontraste fantaseando acerca de ti besando su pecho desnudo. Oh Dios. No, no es apropiado, es tu profesor. Parpadeaste un par de veces y miraste el libro.

Escuchaste a Sam reírse, “Él te miraba como si te estuviera viendo desnuda, te desvestía con sus ojos…” dice ella.

Murmuraste y tus ojos le parpadearon al Sr. Stark pero él estaba hablando con otro estudiante. ¿Estaba realmente checándote? Ok, habías tenido ese gran enamoramiento por él la primera vez que no viste, pero los últimos meses, después del ‘encuentro’ en la tienda de Victoria Secret, esa sensación crecía más fuerte.

“Está bien, T/N,” el Sr. Stark aplaude, por lo que todos en el salón miraban en tu dirección. “¿Puedes decirnos de lo que el párrafo uno trata?”

Respiraste profundamente. “Eh…euh…” tartamudeaste nerviosamente, miraste a todos y el Sr. Stark rueda sus ojos.

“¿Tan siquiera lo leíste? ¿No?” Suspira profundamente. “Rebecca, por favor dime que tu si has puesto atención.”

“Sí, yo si lo hice, Sr. Stark” contesta Rebecca con una voz aguda y extiende el ‘Yo’. Apretaste los puños y le das una mirada de muerte, perra estúpida.

“Bien,” el Sr. Stark asiente y le da una pequeña sonrisa. “Cuéntanos lo que has leído.”

 

“Bien clase, esa fue la campana, es todo por hoy pueden irse.” Dice el Sr. Stark mientras se frota las manos.

“¡Adiós, señor Stark!” las chicas responden y comienza a caminar fuera de las aulas.

Respiras profundamente. Te habías avergonzado delante del señor Stark, ahora él pensaba que solo era una chica estúpida. Empacaste tus cosas en la mochila y caminaste con la cabeza hacia abajo, hacia la puerta.

“No tú, T/N.” Escuchaste al Sr. Stark decir con una ligera orden en su voz.

“¿Qué? ¿Porqué?” preguntaste confusa, mirando hacia la puerta con la espalda hacia el Sr. Stark. Podías solo salir corriendo por la puerta. Tus músculos se contrajeron y contaste en tu cabeza. Tres…Dos…U-

“Porque…” dice caminando hacia la puerta y la cierra, sus ojos te miraban. Mierda. Ahí va tu plan. “Porque quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo.”

“¿Sobre qué?” trataste de sonar confiada, pero ambos notaron el temblor de tu voz.

“Sobre el día de hoy.” Dice mientras camina más cerca de ti. Ahora estaba a solo un paso lejos de ti. “¿Qué fue eso?” Pregunta y coloca sus manos sobre tus hombros mientras lentamente los acaricia con su pulgar. Te miras en sus ojos, sus inocentes y hermosos ojos marrones.

“Yo… yo no sé.” Tartamudeaste.

“¿No sabes?” dice el Sr. Stark mientras levanta una ceja, burlándote claramente de ti.

Presionas tu mandíbula. “No.” Dices con los dientes apretados y tirando de tus brazos lejos de sus manos. “No lo sé. Ahora si me disculpa…” dijiste inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y dando un paso a la puerta. “Tengo que ir a clase.”

“No me importa tu clase,” dice el Sr. Stark y se pone entre la puerta y tú, mirándote y lambiéndose los labios.

“¿Perdón?” tartamudeaste nerviosamente. Había algo en su mirada. Algo que te decía que había algo que no era bueno o malo pero iba a suceder.

“Ya me has oído.” Empezó a caminar, agarrándote por el hombro y empujándote con dureza contra su escritorio, dejándote sin aliento. Tu corazón latía con fuerza, tus mejillas se sentían calientes y el cosquilleo en el estómago era innegable. “No me importa ni una mierda tu clase.” Dijo el Sr. Stark mientras le pone en su escritorio con las piernas abiertas y las manos detrás de tu espalda sobre la mesa. “Lo único que me importa es tu cuerpo caliente y suave siendo follado por mí.”

“Pero…” lo miraste con los ojos muy abiertos, el Sr. Stark recorre tu cuerpo con las manos, deteniéndose cerca de los botones de tu blusa blanca, los desabrocha dejando ver su sostén rojo de encaje.

“Rojo,” dice sonriendo. “me gusta, es una pena que cubra tus magníficos pechos,” y antes de que pudieras hacer algo, lo quita de tu cuerpo, mostrando tus pechos y tus pezones ya duros. El Sr. Stark sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura, tirando más cerca de él, mientras lame y muerde tus pezones.

“¡Sr. Stark!” ¡Esto no está permitido!” Gritaste, pero tus palabras se convirtieron en gemidos mientras sus dedos se deslizan lentamente encima de tus bragas

“¿No está permitido?” pregunta en broma, sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, mientras jugueteaba con tu ropa interior, tocando tu mojada vagina con sus dedos.

“No,” dijiste pesadamente... “No lo es.”

“Oh,” dice el Sr. Stark y levanta sus cejas. “¿Quieres que me detenga?” el desliza un dedo por tus labios vaginales desde arriba hasta abajo, por lo que tu cuerpo tiembla y dejas escapar un gemido.

“¿Sí o no?” pregunta cuando toma un pezón en su boca, haciendo círculos con la lengua, sus ojos miran los tuyos.

Te muerdes el labio “No”}

“Eso es lo que quería escuchar.” Y lame tu cuello, sus dedos todavía están tocando tu clítoris. “Estas muy mojada para mí.”

Lento pero seguro, el Sr. Stark se mueve para abajo, besa, mordisquea y lame todo tu cuerpo. Lanzas la cabeza hacia atrás, amando la manera como el Sr. Stark te toca con tanta confianza, sabiendo que puede hacerte rogar sobre tus rodillas por su contacto.

El Sr. Stark golpea los dedos ligeramente sobre tus piernas, te pone la piel chinita. Se pone lentamente de rodillas y sientes su cálido aliento sobre tus muslos.

“Sr. Stark… ¿qué va a hacer?” le preguntaste un poco jadeante.

“Dándote algo que nunca has sentido antes o nunca lo harás.” Empuja tus bragas por las piernas. Se lame los labios. “Tan perfecto.” Y muere rápidamente tu falda arriba de la cintura, te atrae más cerca de él con sus manos alrededor de tus caderas y ataca tu vagina con su lengua. La sensación de su lengua contra tu clítoris, lamiendo a lo largo de los labios menores, era increíble. Nunca habías sentido algo así, pero fantasear sobre eso oh, lo hacías mucho. Gemiste y enredaste tus dedos en su pelo marrón oscuro. Moviste tus caderas hacia adelante, tratando de hacer la mayor cantidad de fricción posible. El Sr. Stark se ríe mientras todavía te lame, casi con ganas de decirte que le rogaras.

Sentiste un cosquilleo en el vientre volviéndose más fuerte cuando entra un dedo del Sr. Stark. Gemiste su nombre. “Sr. Stark…”

“¿Qué, T/N?” te pregunta juguetonamente.

“No sé si pueda con esto…”

“¿Quieres que me detenga?” Pregunta mientras deja de lamer.

“No,” dices mirándolo a los ojos. “Por favor, no se detenga, continúe…por favor.”

El Sr. Stark sonríe. “Como desees.” Y añade otro dedo, se mueve rápidamente dentro y fuera. Gemiste, la sensación de éxtasis es casi insoportable.

“Por favor, Sr. Stark…” rogaste. “Por favor, te deseo.”

“¿Ya?” te pregunta, su cálido aliento sobre tu vagina mojada.

“¡Te quiero en mí! ¡Ahora, por favor!” Gritaste cuando dejo de lamer tu clítoris.

“Si tú lo quieres…” dice con una leve sonrisa mientras se pone de pie.

Sonríes y poco a poco te arrastras fuera del escritorio, te pones de rodillas en el suelo mientras el mira hacia abajo, con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Bajaste su cremallera dejando a fuera libremente su pene, miraste su erección con ojos muy abiertos.

“¿Grande?” pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

“Es…” lo miras a los ojos. Sí, era grande, pero no querías alimentar su confianza, debías decir algo que le hiciera enojar. No muy enojado, solo un poco. “Está bien, supongo…” murmuraste.

“¡¿Bien?!” la nariz del Sr. Stark se ensancha y respira enojado. “¡¿Solo bien?!” y antes de que pudieras reaccionar, te puso con dureza sobre el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas, con tu espalda sobre el escritorio, tus ojos se clavaron con los del él. “Te voy a mostrar que este ‘bien’ puede hacer.” Él metió su pene en ti. Gritaste, apretaste los puños y envolviste tus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Su pene era enorme, y causo que tu cuerpo se calentara en tan solo una milésima de segundo.

El Sr. Stark sonríe, empujando su peno dentro de ti una vez más y haciéndote gemir su nombre. Te sostiene firmemente por las caderas, haciéndote más cerca de él cada vez que empuja a si mismo dentro de ti. La sensación era increíble. Nunca había sido así. Los otros eran demasiado lentos, demasiado inexpertos o demasiado pequeños…el Sr. Stark era lo contrario a todos ellos. Hizo que te encendieras la primera vez. Y ahora lo tenías aquí, golpeando dentro y fuera de ti con su pene duro, y la sensación de éxtasis bajo tu vientre, un deseo ardiente.

Sentiste los músculos de la parte baja del abdomen tensarse mientras mordía tu pezón, lo que te hacia gemir de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

“Vente para mí,” su cálido aliento sobre tu piel, frotaba con su pulgar tú clítoris. Este sentimiento, el pene del Sr. Stark dentro de ti, la presión sobre el clítoris, la sensación de estar viva, todo era demasiado para ti.

Con un fuerte grito, enredaste los dedos en su pelo, agarrando su cabello con fuerza, sacudiendo tus caderas contra su pene, tratando de obtener todo de él en ti. Y después de unos empujes, el Sr. Stark se vino, colapsando su rostro sobre tu vientre. Jadeabas profundamente, esto era increíble. Nunca habías tenido esta cantidad de seo increíble. El éxtasis, la calentura, el placer… fue increíble. Simplemente asombroso.

“¿Sigue estando ‘bien’?” sonríe mientras saca lentamente su pene de ti.

Ríes y tratas de incorporarte, lo cual fue difícil debido a tu espalda rígida. “Mucho más que bien.” Sonríes y agarras al Sr. Stark por el cuello, tirando de él en un largo beso apasionado. “Eres el más grande.”

El Sr. Stark ríe. “Justo lo que pensé.”

“¿Cómo iba yo?” le preguntaste con una leve inseguridad en tu voz.

El Sr. Stark sonríe y te da un suave beso en los labios. “Tú ibas genial, perfecta, increíble, todo.”

“¿En serio?” sonreíste tímidamente y sentiste que tus mejillas se encendían.

“Sí,” se ríe cuando te besa el cuello y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ti. “Y no me importaría probar tu cuerpo perfecto un par de veces más, si lo deseas, incluso más que un par…”

Ríes en voz alta, “Me encantaría eso, Sr. Stark.”

“Bien,” sonríe satisfecho. “Y llámame a partir de ahora por mi nombre; Tony”

Asentiste. “Tony…suena bien.”

“Sé que suena bien,” él sonríe ampliamente y tu ruedas los ojos.

“Probablemente me debería ir,” te mueves de su escritorio y abrochas los botones de la blusa. “i siguiente clase está a punto de comenzar.”

“Sí,” dice Tony cuando te jala más cerca de él, con las manos firmemente en tu blusa haciendo que no pudieras abrocharte los botones. “Deja que te mire una vez más.” El abre la blusa totalmente, tus senos totalmente expuestos. “Una palabras, perfectos.” Él toca un pezón y   se   endurece de inmediato, por lo que Tony sonríe. “¿Ya mojada para mi otra vez?”

“Tal vez…” murmuraste.

“Entonces deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo,” dice sonriendo.

“Pero mi clase…”

“Como dije antes,” Tony levanta las cejas y te empuja contra la pared de nuevo frente a él, con las manos en la espalda, una pierna levantada contra la pared por el brazo de Tony y con su pene contra tú vagina. “me importa un comino tus clases.” Y mete tu pene dentro de ti, haciéndote gemir su nombre, y sabias que eso era lo único que ibas a hacer el día entero de escuela; solo coger aquí con Tony.


End file.
